Sharing The Scarf
by Aoi-Mizu
Summary: Winter is in full swing in Republic City. Mako's not a fan of the cold weather, so Korra decides to help him warm up when he comes to the Island looking for Bolin. Makorra request


A/N: So this was a request I got over on tumblr from wholahoopergreenqueen. She wanted a Makorra fic where Korra was wearing Mako's scarf.

Critique is always welcome, and if you'd like to request something, go ahead and PM me, or hit me up on tumblr (blogname: froststripe)

The courtyard used for airbending training was being used by Korra that afternoon. The day had started with meditation and airbending training. She was making progress, but she had yet to bend air. Along with Meelo, she had drifted off into sleep while they were meditating that morning. Training with the Fire Ferrets was next. The training had gone smoothly, which was saying something. Mako and Korra usually found something to go head to head on, but not this time.

Skip to the afternoon, and Korra found herself involved with more training. Though this one was more for her own enjoyment then anything. Fire flew from her hands and feet as she moved around the courtyard, firebending.

Bolin had come back to the Island with her after the morning practice. They had spent the time he was there talking about different types of Earthbending attacks. He had taken off awhile ago to head to his favorite joint for some noodles, leaving Korra to her Firebending.

She wasn't fighting anything, just sending attacks out into the empty courtyard. The snow had pretty much melted from the parts of the yard where Korra was. She jumped up, bring her leg down in a kick, sending a rather large fire attack flying towards the stairs. The fire disappeared, revealing Mako had stopped it.

Korra had turned when she came out of the kick and was sending a few fire filled punches into the air. Mako made his way down the stairs. "Hey Korra." he said, letting her know he was there.

Korra turned towards him, a last bit of flame dissipating from her her hand. She smiled slightly when she saw it was him. "What's up Mako?"

"I was wondering if Bo was still here." he said. "He's not back yet."

"He said he was going to get some noodles." Korra replied, letting out a breath of fire. The winter in Republic City wasn't even close to comparing with the South Pole where she had grown up, but it still got a bit cold. She walked over towards the stairs, and plopped down on one.

"Ahh, figures." Mako said, sitting down next to her. "I guess I'll stop by there when I leave."

Korra leaned back on the higher steps, and looked at Mako. "I just got a great idea!" she said. Mako raised an eyebrow. He wasn't entirely sure it would be a good idea. She may be the Avatar, but she and Bolin had come up with some pretty stupid ideas. Like the time they had tried to prank Chief Bei Fong. That day had not ended well.

"What's this great idea?" Korra grinned. "You and I should have a firebending spar sometime. That would be awesome, don't you think?" she asked.

Mako nodded absent absentmindedly, mulling over the idea. A spar actually wasn't that terrible of an idea. It would be good practice for the both of them, and perhaps even a bit of fun. "Sure, that sounds good." Mako said. He gave a small shiver at the freezing snow he was sitting on.

"Sweet!" Korra said, excited at the prospect of a good sparring match. A cold wind blew past them, sending the long bit of Mako's scarf that hung down flying into Korra's face.

She reached up to grab it, and pulled it down. "You're scarf is evil Mako." she said.

A small smirk played on his lips. "No, it's not." Korra rolled her eyes, and reached her hand around his head as she sat up. She undid one of the loops of the scarf, and wrapped it around her own neck. The Avatar moved a few inches closer to Mako, almost leaning on him.

Mako looked at her, eyebrow rising again. "You looked cold." she said, having noticed the small shiver he gave earlier. She moved a bit closer so their shoulders were touching.

"...Maybe I was." he said, not doing a good idea of hiding it. Mako had never been a fan of winter and cold weather. Maybe it was the firebender in him that caused his large dislike of it. Korra grinned, knowing she had been right.

"So cool guy does get cold." She threw her arm around him, pulling him closer to her. "Well, we'll keep warm like this Mako."

Mako let out a small sigh, but didn't move away. He could try and deny it, but being that close to her was warming him up plenty. The two teens sat there for quite a while, sharing the red scarf as the snow continued to fall.


End file.
